Explanations
by Grace.T.Furey
Summary: Sets after the end of The One, but before its epilogue. America is moving for her new room, and when she opens her wardrobe, she finds a gift from an unexpected person that will change her and Maxon's point of view about his past.
1. The box

It was the day I was moving out of my selection room and going to my new one, the princess'. I was quite excited and nervous about having Maxon so next to me, since our rooms would be conjugates now, but mostly excited. He had told me that I could change whatever I wanted in the place (to make myself more comfortable) and so it was. One of the architects (yes, an architect just to change a little bit of a room) asked me if I wanted to move something from its original place, or add a wall (what for?) or what the wallpaper should be, but I didn't know. I didn't quite miss anything, despite the empty room.

"I'm not sure now, Mr. Graham, I will just stay here for a while until I figure something out. Thank you," I said, hoping that he and the decorators would leave me alone. They all made a reference and left the room.

I looked over the place. It was amazing. Almost three times bigger than my last one and infinite times more luxurious. I opened every cabinet I could, just to see if I needed more or less space for m own stuff. When I opened the wardrobe, I could see, in the bottom of it, a large box with a letter:

"To the new family member, with lots of love from your new mom, Amberly."

When I finished reading, I opened the box. It was indescribable.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this was a reaaaallyyy short chapter, but it was just to set the cliffhanger. I'll write again soon. Reviews and follows are very welcome :)<p> 


	2. The gift

When I opened the box, I was amazed. It was her freaking wedding dress. Queen Amberly's dress, and it was beautiful. There was a letter with it, but I decided to read it later. I locked my room's door so I wouldn't be interrupted and took the dress out of the box. It was made of silk, chiffon and it even had pearls in it, absolutely perfect. I thought that maybe it wouldn't fit, but my maids would work on that. I realized I was crying, she was able to love anyone that would be Maxon's choice despite of everything. I loved that woman.

But when you speak of the devil... Maxon opened the door that connected my room to his. In a blink of an eye, I put the dress into the box again and threw it at the bottom of the wardrobe. Gladly, he was looking at his camera and did not see that.

"Smile!", he said as I turned around and, as usual, he didn't wait for me to smile. "This is an recordation of your first night by my side. First official night, of course", he said blinking so I knew he was talking about that one night he had told me I was the chosen one. "What did you think?"

"I-" I tried to find the words. I barely saw all of the room, but it was already the best thing ever. It was perfect, that's it. "perfect" I said smiling at him. "but I think they should put a lock in that door, if you won't be able to knock before you get in" I giggled at the end, I wasn't being serious. He helped me up and kissed me in the forehead "Don't worry, I'll knock. I don't want to catch you with your other boyfriend or anything" I punched his arm playfully when he said that. Yet, I thought that maybe he wasn't kidding, maybe he still have doubts about my love towards him, but that was something I had to figure out later. We had meetings to go, I had a new room to decorate, decide what to do with Amberly's dress and , of course, open the fat envelope that was inside the box and read its content. He offered me his arm and said "Let's go. We have some useful things to do." I gladly took his arm and walked along him.

* * *

><p>In the room, there was me, Maxon, Silvia and the Social Relations Committee. Maxon took his place as a king and sat at the table's head; I sat at his right side in the corner of the table, since I wasn't the queen yet; Silvia sat by my side, in my left and the committee occupied the available seats along the table. About eleven people on the room. The meeting, apparently, was about the funerals of the ones who passed away the last -and biggest- rebel attack, and that includes the King and Queen's. But I couldn't stop thinking about the dress. If I wore it, would anyone realize that it was Amberly's wedding dress? If they did, would I be criticized or glamourized? I guess that, in my path in The Selection, I wasn't exactly praised, so I didn't really care. But Maxon would certainly like it, so the ideia of wearing that piece of heaven only got more and more pleasant. In the middle of those thoughts, I didn't see that all eyes in the room were settled on me. I blushed and looked at Maxon, confused. He looked at me even more confused and pointed his chin to Silvia.<p>

"Lady America, do you think you can plan the royal funeral and the military's?" she asked me carefully while looking back at the committee and to Maxon and then, again, to me "or you are feeling indisposed somehow?" what? Were they thinking I couldn't do my obligation? I mean, I was distracted, but only for a little while -and it was about something important. If they doubted about my abilities to organize an event (even though it was sad, it was still an event), they were probably doubting my capacity of running a country. I was doing it. And I was about to rock it.

"I will do it, Silvia. I'll just take a few hours to organize everything, but by next morning, you can find me and I will tell you whatever we'll need." I tried to sound confident and I think I did it. She smiled reassuringly and said "if Your Highness need my help, you can call and I'll be there for whatever you need." I knew I would need help, it was my first time planning a funeral "Thank you, I will" I told her and smiled back. The rest of the reunion went through and I didn't pay much attention to it, Maxon seemed to get everything well and my mind wasn't there. It was in my room, in that box. One hour and a half later, the meeting was over and we could go back to our rooms and get some sleep. I was walking along Maxon, holding hands, and he kissed me goodnight before we separated to go to our rooms. When I entered in mine, the walls were not painted, the bed was only settled with white sheets, there was only my wardrobe changed -they had put my clothes in it- but that was it. But then I remembered I took forever to "decide what I would like to change about the room". Mary, Daisy and Jenna has already set my bath and my camisole. They helped me taking by bath (I never really enjoyed that, but I was so tired... It was welcome that time), wore my camisole and dismissed them, but not before Mary's reluctance.

"But, Lady America, what if you need something in the middle of the night? The room is so empty..."

"And that's exactly why you should go, where would you girls sleep? I'll be fine by myself." I saw it worked and they left. They all made a reverence and Jenna and Daisy left on front. Mary tugged me and said "besides, if you need something, King Maxon will be right next door!" she said with a blink and really enthusiastic. I could help but laugh at that and said "off you go, you nosey! Leave me alone with my fiancé!" her laugh left an echo and she left. She was right - the room was really empty.

In the middle of the night, I gave up. I couldn't sleep even with the tiredness. It just didn't feel comfortable to stay there, the room echoed every time I turned my side on the bed. Then a thought hit me - I was alone with my fiancé. I got up from my bed and walked to the door to open it. Fortunately, I didn't hit anything in my way, since the room had nothing besides my bed and wardrobe. I opened the door and I could see that Maxon was sleeping. I did my way to his bed, but I couldn't pass through the obstacles. In the opposite of my room, his was full of mobiles and papers on the ground. He grunted and oh damn, I woke him up.

"So sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you" I was sorry, my plan was just to sneak into his bed.

"America?" he sat in his bed to see me "I thought it would take longer to you come here in the night!" he said with a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I just wasn't able to sleep, so I came here" I said as I sat by his side on the bed. He pulled me closer

"Why? Too scared of the dark?" he giggled at the end of the sentence.

"No," I answered "just missed you, I guess," take wasn't exactly the truth, but I wasn't lying either, at the end of it all, I did miss him.

"I missed you too," he said, and kissed the top of my head, "I just didn't go to your room because I didn't want to sound possessive" that was my turn to giggle. He was a little possessive, if you see it in a general way, but he just didn't let it show. So cute.

"Can I sleep here with you?" I looked up at him this time. His eyes gleamed and I think that was a yes. He kissed me lightly on the lips and gave me a pillow. We slept just like our first night, spooning. Feeling his arms around me felt like home and I knew what I would change in my room: I wanted to demolish the wall that separated me from Maxon.

* * *

><p>So, that's what inside the misterious box! What do you guys think? Reviews, suggestions and corrections are very welcome :)<p> 


	3. Guest List

In the next morning, we woke up at the sound of Maxon's alarm clock showing 7 a.m. in red lights. We didn't change positions this time, so his right arm was upon me and he had to move it to turn the alarm off. When he did, he returned to hug me and kissed me in the shoulder.

"Good morning, gorgeous", he said as he placed his chin in the curve of my neck, as if waiting for an answer. I turned my head a little so I could see his charming smile and I smiled too.

"Good night. I'm still sleeping," and turned my head back at the pillow and closed my eyes. His bed was comfortable enough, and being in his arms only made it worse for me to want to get up. He kissed my shoulder and giggled.

"No, you are not." He let go of me and sat the edge of the bed. As he stood up, he continued "Didn't you have to talk to Silvia? About the… Things we discussed yesterday?" his voice failed slightly at the middle of the sentence. I immediately felt sorry for him, and for me. I totally forgot about my obligation. Damn it, I had only one job! And I told the poor woman to see me by the morning! Great. I'll have to do it in one hour and a half and I don't even have a place to work, since my bedroom didn't have a table like Maxon's did… Oh, that's it!

"Yes, I'll just finish it before breakfast and I'll call her," I lied. If he knew I haven't begun, he would probably be disappointed at me. "Can I use your table? It was pretty hard to write on my bed last night." I got up, walked to him and held his shoulders. He turned to face me.

"Of course," he kissed me "I'll take a shower; you can use anything you need. The blank papers are in that drawer and the pens, pencils and stuff are in the one above." He said pointing at those and I looked to see. When I turned to face him, he kissed me "Do a nice job". I thanked and he got into his washroom.

I went to my room and when I got into it, I saw my three maids looking funny at me. "Good morning, Lady America," they said and Jenna chuckled and Daisy gave her a reproachful look and smiled a little. I knew they thought something had happened last night at Maxon's, but nothing did and they had to respect me and my intimacy with my fiancé, it was none of their business.

"Good morning misses," I said crossing my arms in front of me "what is so funny?" I didn't know how my expression looked like, but I knew it wasn't nice. They looked at me and stopped smiling, looking even… scared.

"Nothing my Lady!"Daisy exclaimed and Jenna continued "We were just chatting before you got in, that's all! We were talking about-" I cut them off.

"No need to explain me," I said, gesturing with my hands "What you girls do in your private time is none of my business" I emphasized the word "none" so they would get the message hidden in my phrase, but I didn't want to sound mean, I just wanted to establish limits. I sighed "Look, I'll have some work to do and I won't be able to talk to Silvia or anyone until it's 8:30 am, ok? Could you guys please send my breakfast to Maxon's room? I'll work there since I can't do it here." I tried to soften my expression since I wanted to be friends with them.

"Yes, my Lady," Mary said with a nod. "Anything you would like specifically?"

"I'll think about it in my bath," I answered, "I'll just pick my robe and be right back," They nodded and went to my washroom to prepare my bath. When I opened my door to Maxon's room, I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I covered my mouth, closed the door and turned my back at it.

"Maxon, can I get in?" Maybe he didn't see me getting in, I hope so. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and I don't think that there was any piece of cloth under it.

"Sure," he answered, but I almost couldn't hear his voice. When I slowly opened the door, I could see that he didn't make any attempt to conceal his nakedness. In fact, he was trying to hide a smile from the look of his face. His face. I tried to keep focused in his face so I wouldn't feel embarrassed because, as it seems, he didn't care. In fact, he was enjoying it. Okay, I'll keep it cool too.

"Can you pass me my robe?" I tried to play as casual as I could "It's right at your left" he turned to his left and I looked at his butt. _Not bad, _I thought, but I think that was printed in my face, so he smiled broadly and walked in my direction with the robe in his hands.

"This one?" he asked, lifting the robe next his face.

"Exactly. I thought you would have trouble to find it, seems that you don't really know what this is," I said, looking at him from head to toes. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"You should be glad I'm wearing something," and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart, I tried to disguise my gasp for air.

"Off you go," I pushed him away playfully "I need to get ready, too. See you after breakfast?"

"Okay," he said and made a slightly sad face. I kissed him on the cheek and left to my room, but he pulled my hand.

"After you're done, safe room and make out?" He lifted one eyebrow and smirked. I laughed a little.

"We'll see," and finally left.

Back to my room, I avoid looking at my maids' faces and went straight to the bath tub.

"By the way, if you have something with chocolate, it would be pretty awesome," I told Mary.

"I'll make sure that is, Lady America," and left, leaving me with my other two maids. When I finished they changed me in a blue button blouse with beige straight cut skirt not too long, they stood right above my knees, and a red low heeled shoe. My hair was pulled back in a high bun and my make was simple as always. I looked like an executive woman, really professional. Too bad I was about to lock myself in a room and work with funerals.

I entered in Maxon's room again, but he wasn't there, so I moved a few papers away from his table, picked three blank papers and started. First I planned the royal funeral, and then the military one.

The royal funeral would be realized in the Angeles' cathedral, their bodies would be buried, not cremated, but they wouldn't be overexposed, they would be set in their coffins, the Queen would be at the King's right, the place she always belonged. Silvia would help me with the decoration, but I thought about a simple ceremony, only for the closer friends, family and government allies. I thought about inviting some politicians from New Asia, maybe it would bring some lace of friendship and ease the war. From the cathedral, the coffins would be closed and carried to its mausoleum, the same place where the whole royalty of Illea is buried. After that, we would move back for the palace and the guests to wherever they shall stay.

Someone knocked on the door and I told to get in. It was Mary carrying a tray with tea, chocolate cake, orange juice and a few toasts with jelly. I looked at the clock, it was 8 o'clock, I needed to hurry. I dismissed Mary and went back to work. I finished the sketch of the royal funeral, now I had to start the military funeral's sketch.

This would be done at a public place, so I was thinking about the Flower's Park, it would create a lighter mood, and we would display the coffins in line of authority, thehigher the job title was, the closer they would be from the provisional altar we would built for the ceremony and tributes. Their coffins would be already locked and covered with Illea's flag, since they died for our nation. Their families would be present, anyone that wanted to go could do it, but they would be in a separated area from the coffins, so it would avoid any kind of disaster. From the Park, their bodies would be taken by special trucks to the City's Cemetery, where they shall be buried. I thought that was good, Silvia would adjust for me.

When I looked at the clock, it was 8:25 o'clock. I did it, yay! I ate my breakfast as fast and took my papers back to my room. I asked Daisy to take my tray from Maxon's room since I shouldn't leave my dishes there and asked Jenna to call Silvia. She made a reverence and called her.

When she left, I was alone with Mary. We started to chat about the daily things that happened in the castle. I got to know that one of the cooks was engaged; one of the guards was retiring and planning a trip, a lot of good things, but I've heard some dirty gossip too.

"Hey Mary, listen…" I started and she looked at me "about last night that I spent with Maxon, I just wanted to make it clear that nothing happened. And I really would appreciate with you and the other girls could be discrete about it. It's about our privacy, and I don't want gossip about me and him in the castle, ok?" It was an order, but I tried to make it sound as a plea, just to sound friendlier.

"Of course my Lady," she nodded and smiled "I don't like it when people talk bad things about your back either,"

"What? They talk about me?" It was an outrage. What did I do wrong? But before she answered, I heard a knock on the door and there was Silvia, with her clipboard and a smile on her face. She made a reverence and I told her to get in.

"This is almost everything about the funerals. I want you to help me with the guest list and minor details, such as what kind of flowers we will use. And I want to make sure the invitations are sent up to a maximum of tomorrow." When she heard that, her smile grew even broadly, but it wasn't at me. She made another reverence and when I turned around, I saw Maxon.

"I could help with that," he said and smiled. But, when I looked at my room, there wasn't any place we could work. I had to talk to the decorators until the end of this day.

"Let's go for a meeting room? It's better for… keep focused," Maxon said the last part carefully, so he wouldn't offend. I nodded and he went on front of me and held the door so Silvia and I could go through. So sweet.

When we got in the meeting room, we discussed the final details. I had forgotten about the media and where I and Maxon would be at the military funeral, but Silvia soon adjusted that. When we started to discuss the guest list, we found a problem.

"Send three invitations to the royal French family," Maxon said.

"Three?" I inquired. There was only two invitations sent to like every family we invited.

"Hmm, yes" he said a little constrained "Daphne is coming too."

* * *

><p>Oh noes, Daphne is coming too! What will America think of that? About the letter, sorry, but there are so much going on in the castle... You guys will have to wait ;)<p>

Hope you liked it! Please review :)


End file.
